


The Education of St Vier

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday drabble for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_just_ann_now"><a href="http://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/"><b>just_ann_now</b></a></span>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Education of St Vier

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday drabble for [](http://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/profile)[**just_ann_now**](http://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/).

Attack. Parry. Riposte. Lunge and disengage and lunge again. Back and forth across the salle, over and over, until each movement is performed without thought, without hesitation. It is the only way to learn the blade.

It is the only way to learn Alec as well. But Alec's weapons are words, not steel, and he wields them so expertly he sometimes leaves Richard breathless. He is the only one who can leave the legendary St Vier that way, gasping and winded and undone, and Richard finds he enjoys it.

Enjoys being undone even more when it is in Alec's bed.  



End file.
